Role reversal
by KGDW
Summary: What if Ran shrunk instead of Shinichi? What will she do? And how will our young detective react for her missing? Please R&R!


**A/N:**** This is my first Detective Conan fanfiction, so I hope you will like it!**** Please**** R&R!**

**Dicslaimer:**** I own nothing.**

'…' **means someone's thought**

"…" **means the main conversation**

**What if Ran shrunk instead of Shinichi? What will she do? And how will our young detective react for her missing?**

* * *

**Role reversal**

_**Chapter 1: What sould I do now?**_

Ran and Shinichi were walking toward the Tropical land's exit, when Shinichi saw one of the guys in black running somewhere. He was in hurry. Without thinking Shinichi ran after him. But after a few minutes he stoped.

"Dar it, I lost him! And I'm sure, he's not in the Tropical Land because he wanted to try the roller coaster."

After five minutes of waiting Ran decided to go after Shinichi. As she was looking for him, she heard two men talking. She sneaked closer to hear what are they talking about. One of them was a man in black from the roller coaster. They were talking about illegal business. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, then someone hit her on the head.

"I told you to be more careful. This girl saw you and the old man." Told the taller man to his partner.

"Hey, isn't she the girlfriend of that detective? We should get rid of her." Said the other as pulled out a pistol of his coat.

"Wait! The cops are still around. We don't want to get caught. And it's the best time to test our company's new drug. Sayonara, young lady." Said as he gave her the drug. After that they ran away.

Meanwhile Shinichi arived to the place, from where he ran off. And he was waiting for her for a half an hour, then decided to go home. He thought Ran went home too, while he was away.

And Ran just lied there. She was in pain.

'_What…What's happening with me? My body feels like it's burning and my bones wants to melt.'_

Not much later the cops found her.

"Hey, someone's here! Are you alright little girl?"

'_Little girl? Why does he call me litte girl? I'm not little, I'm a high-schooler.'_

Somehow her clothes were too big, she had no idea why. Ran stood up and started to ran home. But after a few blocks she had to stop, because she ran out of breath.

"That"s weird I can run more without getting tired." Said as turned her head to a glass door. Right then she saw why she wasn't able to ran as much as she used to.

"No way! It can't be! My body is shrunk!" Yelled in shock. She didn't know what to do. Before noticing it she was in front of Agasa Hakase's house. It was raining and she was wet and had mud on her clothes.

Thankfully the Hakase arrived home right after her.

"Hakase, you have to help me!" Said Ran.

"Are you alright little girl? Are you lost? Wait how do you know I'm a professor? Oh, maybe because of my lab coat."

"Hakase it's me, Ran. Shinichi's friend."

"What? That can't be! I don't know who you are, and I don't have time for childish games."

"Wait Hakase, it's really me. Mouri Ran, I'm 16 years old and go to Teitan High School and I am captain of the karate team."

"Anyone can know that. If you really want to prove you are Ran-kun tell me something only she knows."

"On my birthday party which were in your house after everyone went home. I stayed to help wash the dishes and you gave me something. It was a Sherlock Holmes costume. I asked you why did you give that to me and you said because it would be a great present for Shinichi, and I hadn't known what to give him."

"Ran-kun is that really you?"

"Yeah, but can't we continue this conversation inside, befor someone hear us?"

"Yes, sorry."

When they were in the Hakase's house Ran explained what happened with her. Agasa orderd her not to tell this anyone or they will be in danger. The men in black musn't know she's alive.

As the weekend past, they have some new problem. First Ran needed a new name, second she had to go to school, and third Ran didn't wanted to go to school. In the end Agasa won because he already enrolled her into a Primary school.

While Ran got dressed, the Hakase packed her new schoolbag. At eight o'clock she was ready for school. While she was walking to the Teitan Elementary School she was other 7 years old kids and remembered that she have to learn with them.

As the class started the teacher introduce her.

"Good morning children, today we've got a new child. Please be polite to her."

"Um…yeah. Hi, my name is Tamura Mieko." Said Ran/Mieko

'_Great, now I have to get used to this name.'_ Thought.

"There's an empty seat next to the window, you can sitt here." Told her the teacher.

The lessons were really borring for her, so when the last class is ended she felt very happy.

Not long after she finally was back at the Hakase's house Shinichi rushed in.

"Hakase are you here? I have to aske you something!"

"Waht's wrong Schinichi?" asked Agasa Hakase.

"I'm worried about Ran. I didn't saw her since Saturday. She wasn't at school today and didn't call me because of that. I think something bad happend with her."

"Don't worry Shinichi, she's alright. She went abroad to learn there."

"Just like that, even without say goodbye to me? That's weird."

"Yes, she was in hurry. Don't worry, she's alright."

"If you say so."

At that moment he noticed Mieko.

"Hey, who's that little girl?"

"Oh, she's my cousin's son's daughter. Her parents have to leave the country and now I look after her."

"Alright, I have to go Hakase. Sayonara."

"Oh, wait a minute Shinichi, I want to ask you something. Would you look after Mieko? As you know I'm too old to run after little kids and there's my work too."

"But Hakase, I'm a High School detective not a babysitter. Besides I won't have time for look after her."  
"Oh come on Shinichi, it's not that big deal. Can't you look after her at least the weekends? I know she wolud be happy to spend some time with you too."  
"Alright, alright but only on the weekends." Gave in Shinichi.

"Hurray! I would love to spend the weekends with Shinichi-nii-san." Said Mieko.

And it was really a good idea, because Shinichi is a great detective, so he can help find her the men in black, who turned her into a seven-year old girl.

* * *

**A/N: So, this would be the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And please R&R!**

**The next chapter will come soon.**

** Meaning of words:**

** Sayonara - Goodbye**

** Nii-san - Brother**


End file.
